To achieve improved uplink data rates, telemetry systems for coupling downhole tools and sensors (for example, drills used for drilling hydrocarbon wells, and sensors attached to same) have moved away from positive pressure pulse-based mud telemetry, in favor of other technologies, such as electromagnetic telemetry, negative pressure mud pulse telemetry, continuous wave mud pulse telemetry. Similarly, to incorporate effective downlink capability for measurement while drilling (“MWD”) and logging while drilling (“LWD”), manufacturers of telemetry systems have moved away from positive pressure pulse-based mud telemetry systems. Overall, the general trend in the art has been away from positive pressure pulse based telemetry systems in the belief that, while inexpensive, such systems could not support the increased uplink data rates and downlink capabilities demanded by users.